The World God Only Knows: Close the Curtains
by R.M. Shirou
Summary: What if after the Goddess Arc Keima was never sent to the past? If everything did actually go back to normal? How would he handle the six girls he now has relationships with? How would he deal with Chihiro, whom he harshly rejected during the search for the goddesses? This fan fiction explores that idea in a way that seems to be a fitting way to end the series.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to the Game World

_The goddess search is over now. I should reclaim my normal life. _

I grabbed my PFP and walked out of the door to the house and started walking to school. On the way there I spot Tenri hiding behind a telephone pole. I call out her name so she knows I can see her.

"Tenri." I say.

"Keima-kun?" She blurts out. _She's actually surprised to see me? Wasn't she waiting for me?_ She comes out of her hiding spot holding a half-eaten rice ball.

"Goo- good morning…." Tenri barely manages to get out her greeting as she tilts her head towards the ground so her bangs hide her blushing face. "Keima-kun, are you going to school today?"

As she says this her stomach begins to growl.

"Why don't you just finish your rice ball?"

With that she finishes off her rice ball as she walks right behind me.

"I'm glad you came outside Keima-kun…" Tenri fumbles around with some words before deciding how to continue "I don't think… everyone will be mad at you. You were trying to protect everyone so…"

"I'm fine!" I yell, irritated. _Why should I worry about whether or not people from the real are angry at me? That's what I'd like to think anyway. But I'm not sure how I should treat the girls I conquered during the goddess search? Should I act how I did before I started conquering them again? Although I'm sure that if I act too coldly though it will likely backfire in some way. But even if I continue with the relationships the girls will find out eventually._

I shift my attention back to Tenri.

"How long are you planning on following me around?"

She jumps a little, startled either by the sudden question, or (more likely) she was afraid of being asked that question specifically. She looks down to hide her embarrassment again, and doesn't respond to the question.

"You go to a different school right?" I say this as we approach the gate to Maijima High School.

"Right…I should…get going then. Bye Keima-kun…." She turns and begins walking the path to her school.

As I enter the school the bell signaling the beginning of class rings.

_It doesn't really matter if I'm on time, it's not like I'll be missing out on any content._

I make my way to my classroom, and as I'm reaching to open the door I freeze.

_I hadn't put much thought into how both Ayumi and Chihiro are in this class with me! I can manage with Chihiro being here since she already knows about most of what happened, and since she doesn't have a goddess in her I can treat her how I normally would. She said she liked me before I conquered her anyway…. But Ayumi will be much more difficult. The most difficult of all the girls since we went as far as having a mock wedding! I guess I will have to see how she greets me first._ I make up my mind and reach for the door handle, right as it slides away and I'm met with a body colliding with mine, throwing both me and the other person on the ground.

I try to sit up to find out who my assailant is.

_Was that even a person? It felt more like a car during a high speed chase!_

I reorient myself to find Ayumi frantically trying to collect papers scattered around the ground as the teacher scolds her.

"Takahara-san! That is precisely why you should take things slower!"

_She must have been carrying these papers somewhere for the teacher when she ran into me. I should help her collect these papers, it'll do me no good to ignore her right now._

Ayumi and I quickly gather the papers together without saying a word. At one point I glance at her to see her looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. I quickly avert my eyes back to the papers and I could feel that I was blushing. It was obvious Ayumi had the same reaction. I take the papers I've collected and straighten them out before handing them over to Ayumi.

"Thanks Katsuragi!" Ayumi says with a small grin. She turns and begins running down the hall with the papers. As she turned I could see the grin turn into a large smile.

"Takahara-san! Don't run in the hallways!" The teacher yells to her, even though Ayumi is long gone by now. "And you! Katsuragi! Don't just stand there! Take your seat!"

I walk into class to be met by the stares of the curious students wondering what just happened, and Chihiro's glare. As soon as I notice this glare I reel back a bit from fear.

_There's almost a visible aura of anger coming from Chihiro!_

Her glare follows me even as I go to sit in my seat. I only feel the pressure from her glare lifted when Elsie bursts through the door to the classroom yelling "I'm sorry I'm late!" when she comes in, and attempting to bow to emphasize her apology but almost losing her balance from try to bow coming out of a full sprint. Nevermind. She just fell. And now she's crying.

"Just take your seat." The teacher said with a sigh.

Ayumi gets back as all of this is happening and helps Elsie get up before returning to her seat.

_Hopefully that distracted Chihiro enough so that she's not glaring at me anymore. I don't even want to turn around to find out, that way I can just relax and play my games._

As Elsie passes my seat she quietly says the words I didn't want to hear right now.

"Chihiro, why are you looking at Kami-nii-sama like that?"

With that I the pressure of Chihiro glare returned for the rest of the period.

I spend the whole period trying to figure out how to handle the situation with the goddess hosts, and by lunch I decide on a plan. I get up from my chair and turn to Elsie. I make sure not to make eye contact with Chihiro.

"Elsie can you go find Yui and Tsukiyo and tell them to meet me on the roof after school? They're both in class 2-A."

"Roger!" She responds before happily running off. I go over to Ayumi and tell her to meet me there as well.

"What for?" Ayumi asks in response to my odd request.

"I can't tell you here, but there's something I need to talk to you about…."

Ayumi stands there for a second confused as she thinks about what my words might mean. Her eyes widen and her face turns bright red. She turns away a bit, while still keeping eye contact, and responds with a quiet "Okay Katsuragi."

With that I quickly exit the classroom and go next door.

_She may have misunderstood why I wanted to talk to her, but now she'll definitely be there._

I open the door to class 2-C and one of the male students walks up to me.

"Whaddya want Otamega?" he demands.

"Is Shiomiya-san here?"

The student looks confused but looks around the class quickly.

"Nah, she isn't her. Not like she'd want anything to do with an Otame-"

I run off before he can finish his sentence.

_If she's not in her classroom, there's only one other place she could be!_

I run into the library and find Shiori.

_Shiori looks as panicked as ever. There's a good chance it's because I probably look like I'm dying right now. Gamers can only handle so much!_

After I catch my breath I tell her to go to the roof after school. She stands there, hiding the lower part of her face with the book she's currently holding. After a few seconds she gives a small nod and lets out a barely audible "okay."

That's all I needed from Shiori so I hurry back to my class.

After the last bell I stand up and turn around immediately.

"Elsie. Come with me."

"But Nii-sama! I have band practice!"

"This is more important Elsie, now come!"

I quickly make my way out of the room, making sure to leave before she can make any more arguments. As I leave I can hear Elsie's voice.

"Sorry Chihiro! Kami-nii-sama's being mean today, I can't go to practice! Nii-sama! Please wait for me!"

_I don't want to the rage Chihiro must be feeling towards me right now._

I quickly leave the room with Elsie close behind me, and start up the stairs.

_This is something I cannot screw up!_


	2. Chapter 2: Cockroach

"Sorry Chihiro! Kami-nii-sama's being mean today, I can't go to practice!" Elsie says as she gives me a small bow. She then turns toward the door and starts running to catch up to Katsuragi. "Nii-sama! Please wait for me!" She pleads as he rushes out of the room.

_What could Otamega be in such a hurry for? Ah well, he's probably just dragging Elsie into more of his weird problems. I should just let it go. After all, I don't want anything to do with that cockroach anymore! It's his fault that I cried during our band's concert…just thinking about it makes me feel embarrassed again!_

I shake my head back and forth, as if that would make the thought fly out of my head.

"What are you doing Chihiro?"

I cease my head shaking so I can clearly see who is talking to me, but this seems to be a fruitless effort because now I'm dizzy from shaking my head too hard and still can't tell who's talking to me.

"Sorry Chihiro, I can't go to practice today either. I have to help my mom with something so I'm going straight home today. Sorry!" She tells me this as she tries to look upset about the current situation by bringing her head low so that she's looking at me through her bangs. I can hear the hint of excitement in her voice though and she's fidgeting restlessly.

_You never were good at lying Ayumi._

"Really? That's sucks!" I respond. "Elsie said she can't either! Otamega needed her for something. Who knows what terrible things he's getting her into?"

Ayumi tilts her head a bit. "Katsuragi?"

I give Ayumi a sly look. "Eh? Maybe you are just skipping practice because of Otamega too!" I say with a chuckle.

Ayumi immediately tries to look away to hide her blushing face.

"Why would I skip practice for Katsuragi?" She says, obviously flustered. "Stupid. That's just stupid." She mutters as an afterthought.

_Still not a good liar._

"Anyway Chihiro, I need to get going. See ya tomorrow!" Ayumi says before literally running off.

I let out an audible sigh as I get up from my chair.

_Why does Katsuragi still need Ayumi? I thought he already got whatever it was he needed from her. And what about Yui and that other girl he mentioned earlier? How many people is he going to drag into his problems?!_

_"There's no way that I would like you."_ His words from Saturday still echo in my mind.

_Did he actually mean that? I mean after everything that happened Saturday night it's hard to believe anything he said then. He did say he would be listening to the concert too… but I didn't see him! I kept looking for him the whole concert but I couldn't find that cockroach anywhere!_

I make my way out of the class room just in time to see Ayumi running to the staircase.

_All right, now it's obvious she was lying. As far as I know Ayumi doesn't have to go to the roof to get home._

Before I even realize it I find myself following Ayumi to the roof.

_Why do I care what Otamega's up to? Didn't I just finish telling myself I don't want anything to do with him? It's not like whatever he wants has to do with me anyway._

_"You're not involved."_

_Katsuragi even said so himself…that I have nothing to do with what's been going on. He probably doesn't want to be involved with me at all. I bet it's because I'm a girl from the real instead of one of those girls from his stupid games. So…_

I hesitate before going up the next flight of the stairs.

_I'm doing this for Ayumi! That's right! I need to protect her from that cockroach._

Revitalized by my purpose I begin climbing the stairs again.

_Katsuragi got what he wanted from Ayumi already, I won't let him hurt her like he hurt me!_

When I get to the roof, I crack open the door to see Katsuragi in front of Ayumi, Yui, and two other girls.


	3. Chapter 3: Casiraghi

(Author's Note: I felt this chapter didn't have enough content by itself, hence why I posted it this week with chapter 2.)

This is Shiori. Even now I am possessed by an absurdly great strangeness that I do not understand. But I can't worry about that right now. Right now I have to worry about what these other girls have to do with Katsuragi-kun!

_What are Kujyō-san and Goidō-san doing here? They couldn't be involved with Katsuragi-san romantically could they? No! Of course not! Katsuragi-kun would never do anything like that to me! Then again, I did see him with Goidō-san that time in the library…I don't even want to think about that again! That was almost as terrifying as the first time I saw Katsuragi-kun cross-dressing! I don't want to think about that either! Why am I in love with such a disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing man?! Well, he did read my novel…in fact I wouldn't have finished it without Katsuragi-kun. He is a very interesting man. I haven't read any books with a character as odd as Katsuragi-kun in it. But it wouldn't be past a disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing man to be a disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing, two-timer would it?! Or I guess he would be a three-timer. Takahara-san is here too?! I guess that would make Katsuragi-kun a four-timer. I should look at this from a different perspective. Some cultures allow men to marry more than once. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be one of four wives. It would mean only a fourth of the housework, which would leave Katsuragi-kun and I more time to- I'm already thinking of marriage! That's crazy! We've just kissed! That doesn't mean we will get married! Though I wouldn't mind marrying Katsuragi-kun…_

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" Goidō-san asks me suddenly as she brings her face close to mine.

I take in a deep breath to gather my confidence before responding.

"It's okay!" Goidō-san states before I can get off a word, "you don't have to talk a lot!" She leans in closer "quiet girls can be pretty cute too" she whispers before turning back to Katsuragi-kun.

_I just found out Goidō-san is a girl and now she's calling me cute! Huh? Why am I blushing?! I shouldn't be embarrassed about a girl calling me cute! I should be disgusted! And why is he dressed as a man anyway?! Then again, Katsuragi-kun dresses as a woman sometimes… I should stop assuming there's something wrong with cross-dressers. After all she does look pretty handsome dressed like that. I wonder if Katsuragi-kun would like it if I tried cro-_

"Anyways Keima-kun," Goidō-san says, interrupting my thoughts. "What's this about? Why do Ayumi-san and I need to skip practice?"

Katsuragi-kun looks up from his PFP that he was playing and adjusts his glasses.

"The four of you," he points his finger in our general direction, "are all hosts of a Goddess!"


	4. Chapter 4: Less than a Man

I finish saving my game and look up from my PFP.

_How should I say it? Should I be straight-forward or should I explain some things first? If I don't tell them they're all goddess hosts right away they may lose interest or misinterpret things and leave, but if I tell them to start off with they may get mad and not listen to my explanation. _

I adjust my glasses.

_This is no time for hesitation! I must tell them before they come up with their own ideas of the situation!_

"The four of you," I point my finger in their general direction to emphasize what I am saying, "are all hosts of a Goddess!"

"What are you doing Katsuragi?!" Vulcan yells "Tsukiyo is very delicate!"

"Luna!" Tsukiyo yells, both embarrassed by Vulcan's statement and confused about the situation, "What are you saying?!"

"Who-who said that?" Shiori says feebly as she hides behind her book, likely scared by the unknown voice or startled by everyone yelling.

"Did it come from the doll?" Yui guesses. Shiori takes a small step back.

_So it was Luna that scared her._

"That should be proof enough that I'm not lying in saying you're all hosts." I tell them, taking advantage of Vulcan's outburst.

"That's great and all, but I doubt you brought us all here just to tell us that." Ayumi says, in a more confused tone that an accusatory one.

"You're right. But first let me explain that the goddesses you are each host to, alongside two more, were key to saving the whole world from destruction."

"How so?" Tsukiyo inquires, sounding much more accusatory than Ayumi.

"As you know, the beings inside you are from Heaven, so it shouldn't be surprising that there are beings from Hell as well. While some of these demons work with Heaven towards the greater good, some seek to dominate the world as well as Heaven."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ayumi interjects, "if those demons really are from Hell, why would they work with Heaven? Isn't everything from Hell evil?"

"You've already met one of those demons that aim to help us. She's also the reason I'm involved in all of this." I respond.

"Huh?" She tilts her head so much that it's practically sideways.

"Elsie!" I yell out into the open.

Elsie flies out of a nearby by hiding spot and levitates next to me.

"Elsie is a demon from Hell."

"You expect me to believe that?!" Ayumi yells as she punches me in the gut. "Elsie flying is probably just some special effects again."

I take the hit as best as I can, but can't help but have to pause for a few seconds.

"Hey Ayumi!" Yui calls out to her "Don't hit Keima-kun again. He's frail!"

_This is bad, I can't let them argue like this or else I will get a bad ending!_

"Why are you being so protective of Katsuragi?" Ayumi makes a couple strides towards Yui, so that she's no more than a foot away from her.

"Ayumi-sannnnn!" Elsie calls out to her, "Don't fight with Yui-san! Nii-sama will explain everything. Please listen to him!"

Ayumi takes a couple steps back and brings her attention back to me. I regain my composure and continue my explanation.

"But I thought that Elsie was your sister Keima-kun," Yui points out "if she's a demon, would you have to be too?"

"Elsie is not my real sister." I explain "her being my sister is just a cover that Hell made so that she could stay with me at all times."

"Even at home? Why does she have to be with you all the time?!" Tsukiyo demands an answer from me.

"Elsie is the demon I signed a contract with, she has to be around so that I can do Hell's work."

Tsukiyo tightens her grasp on Luna, likely frustrated with the situation, Yui and Ayumi look as though they are trying to understand the situation, and Shiori is still holding her book to her face as her eyes dart around looking at everyone.

_It still seems like they don't quite understand, but they don't need to. I'll just continue my explanation of what happened._

"In order to prevent the evil demons from making the Earth their battleground I had to find all of the Goddesses, only they were strong enough to stop them. " I pause for a second, not wanting to continue. "And the only way I could find the Goddesses was by making all of you fall in love with me."

I can't help but hang my head in shame. The roof fell silent as all of the girls must have been too shocked to respond to this development.

"It was the only way." Mars, now taking the place of Yui told everyone. "The Goddess's power only returns if the host is in love. If Katsuragi hadn't done this, none of us may have even been alive right now."

I look up to see Tsukiyo looking down at Luna, Yui looking away, Shiori with some tears rolling down her cheeks, and Ayumi walking away. I look away, not wanting to see the pain I've caused.

_I've said all I can. If I say anything more now, it will only frustrate them more._

"Wait Ayumi."

I turn back to see Chihiro standing in Ayumi's way.


	5. Chapter 5: More than a God

I step out from the door to the roof and walk in front of Ayumi's path.

"Wait Ayumi."

Ayumi looks at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Chihiro? What are you doing? Why are you here?"

I walk closer to Ayumi.

"Hey now, didn't I tell you?" I take another step and embrace her. Ayumi doesn't return the hug, nor does she try to get out of it. She just stands there and cries into my shoulder.

"I got dumped by Katsuragi. After he dumped me I was so ticked off at him I wanted to punch something every time I thought about him. Then I find out that he was trying to make a move on you! I wanted to kill him!" I let go of Ayumi and start walking towards Katsuragi.

"But then I found out he only did all that to protect all of us." I go stand next to Katsuragi and look him in the eyes.

"And that to me is reason enough to forgive him!" I turn back to the other girls.

"Sure it's still painful and I can't help but still feel angry," I grab ahold of Katsuragi's arm, "but I don't hate him. I can forgive him because I know he at least cares about us enough that he's willing to let us hate him if it means protecting us!"

I look up at Katsuragi to see if he is going to say anything. He's looking straight down at the ground. I can't tell by looking at his face if he's happy or sad.

_Maybe he really doesn't feel anything at all._

He moves his eyes so that he's looking right at mine.

"Thank you. Chihiro." He mutters before a couple tears fall from his face.

By this time my heart's pound about three times as fast as usual.

_I guess I still love him._

I look back to the girls, Yui and the other two girls are clearly thinking hard about this and Ayumi is starting to open the door to the staircase.

"Well I guess I'll just have to get Keima-kun to fall in love with me for real!" Yui unexpectedly exclaims with a smile.

I'm pretty sure I hear Ayumi say "yeah" just before she leaves. The other two girls are just staring at Yui.

_You two are looking at Yui like she's crazy…which probably isn't that far off actually, considering she's practically a man._

"You…can't have Katsuragi-kun." The girl with the book tells Yui without looking up to meet her eyes.

"Why's that? Do you love Keima-kun too?" Yui teases this girl as she hides behind her book, saying nothing to Yui.

_The quiet type, huh? I guess that's kinda cute._

"I'll see you tomorrow Keima-kun! I'll begin courting you tomorrow!" Yui says with a wave as she begins walking off.

"I should…get going too…I guess." The quiet girl says as she follows Yui off the roof.

The last girl, the one with the doll looks at Katsuragi, looks at the other two girls leaving, back to Katsuragi, and yells "goodbye!" as she runs off.

"Elsie, you head home too." Katsuragi says. Elsie nods and flies off the roof.

_Man that's weird seeing her fly._

I let go of Katsuragi's arm and begin walking away as well, but before I leave I turn around to face Katsuragi again.

"I guess I'll have to keep my guard up! I can't have one of those other girls snatch you away from me!"

I let out a laugh as I start heading towards the door again. I have my hand on the door when I hear Katsuragi call out to me.

"Chihiro,"

I turn my attention back to him. He hasn't moved an inch, and his head is still hanging.

"I didn't mean what I said that time."

_What time? That time?! When he said there's no way he would like me?_

Katsuragi takes a seat on the bench as I run back over to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, already out of breath.

_I really need to exercise more._

"I rejected you the night of the campfire to try and keep you from getting involved."

_He did mean that time! So does that mean he really does like me? No, there's no way. He was still just acting after all._

I take a seat next to him on the bench.

"I know! How about you and I go and get some meat buns? I think they're on sale again!" I say, trying to sound as peppy as I can to cheer him up. Katsuragi lets out a little chuckle.

"You really like meat buns don't you Chihiro?"

"Of course I do! They're del-"

"Chihiro." Katsuragi looks me right in the eyes. There's a desperate look in his eyes as opposed to the normal nothingness present.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. For lying to you. For tricking you. For dragging you into this mess. For hurting you. For everything." He looks back down at the ground as soon as he finishes saying this.

I grab one of his hands with both of mine, holding onto it tightly, and whisper to him "It's all right." He looks up at me, dumbfounded. I give him a gentle smile before standing up and walking home.


	6. Chapter 6: forte-piano

"Katsuragi Keima, 100 percent. Again." The teacher says as she hands me back my test, not wanting to admit my score. So far, today has been surprisingly normal. The girls I've seen from yesterday are Chihiro and Ayumi (since they're in my class), and neither of them seem too angry at me. When Chihiro saw me come into class she quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed about what she said to me yesterday and Ayumi looked at me with a face that was neither angry nor happy.

_Ayumi is most likely unsure about what she should do right now, or even what she should think of me. Maybe I should try to talk to her after class to try and keep from losing love points. Wait, why am I thinking about love points? I don't need to conquer her a third time!_

I avoid thinking about it too much and focus on playing my games until the end of class. As soon as the bell rings I get up and leave, keeping my eyes focused on my PFP so I don't make eye contact with Chihiro or Ayumi. The moment I leave the room I'm practically put into a chokehold by Yui as she brings me closer to her, and my head closer to her breasts.

"Hiii, Keima-kun!" Yui says overenthusiastically, clearly unphased by the fact that she just forced me into her breasts in public.

"Hey Keima-kun, how about today we go on a date?"

"Huh?" Yui's aggressive nature is getting to me again, I can't think clearly enough to clearly turn her down!

"Sounds like fun right? But I have band practice first, maybe you can come watch us practice!"

"What? Why would I-" I'm incapable of voicing my complaint as Yui begins to pull me away.

"Come on Keima-kun, it'll be fun! If you put on your girls uniform you might even be able to join!"

"As if I'd join an all-girls band!" I manage I voice my opinion this time, but it seems to go unnoticed.

So now I'm here, at the 2-B Pencils practice.

_Luckily I have my PFP. If I just keep playing I may just be ignored by Ayumi and Chihiro._

"Keima-kun."

A hand suddenly appears on my PFP and abducts it away from my hands. The perpetrator (unsurprisingly) is Yui.

"Hey! Yui! Give me back my game!"

"Keima-kun, I want to fall in love with my drumming! For that you need to pay complete attention while we practice!"

_There's no point in arguing with Yui, she won't listen to what I say anyway._

The girls begin practicing as I sit there awkwardly, trying not to meet eyes with any of the girls. Eventually I catch Ayumi looking at me, and she obviously notices me looking at her.

Ayumi stops playing, and we both stare at each other for a few seconds not knowing what to do. The rest of the band stops playing as well, noticing the lack of guitar, and Chihiro is about to ask what's wrong when Ayumi snaps.

"Don't look at me!" Ayumi yells as she stomps me into the ground. "I'm going home!" She announces while she storms out of the room.

"Ayumi-san!" Elsie chases after her, not knowing what else to do.

I turn back to face what's left of the 2-B Pencils to see Miyako, Yui, and Chihiro still shocked by what just happened.

"Well I guess practice is over then." Chihiro tells the band "Seeing as how I don't think Ayumi is coming back." Chihiro turns to me energetically "What did you think Katsuragi? Better than the music from your games right?"

"Not even close."

"Come on. At least act like you enjoyed it." Chihiro says, clearly not amused by my quick response. "Whatever Otamega. Hey Miyako, Yui. You two busy? We should celebrate our success at the festival."

"Sounds good to me." Miyako says with that slight cheerfulness she always seems to have.

"Sorry Chihiro-san, I have a date with Keima-kun!"

_Don't tell people that so openly! Besides I never agreed to go!_

"What's this?" Chihiro is now hovering over me, her evil aura from yesterday returned. "Already returning to be a playboy eh?"

"Don't blame me." I tell her before I am dragged off by Yui once again.

"Let's go Keima-kun!" Yui grabs my arm and pulls me out of the classroom and away from Chihiro.

_Ironic. Yui saved me from a bad situation this time._


End file.
